


Neighbor

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a Youtuber, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but less about him being a youtuber and more about his crush on his hot next door neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: After moving into his new apartment, Koutarou set out to make a new video for his YouTube channel, only to be complained to by his neighbor. Luckily, or unluckily for him, his neighbor is incredidbly hot.





	Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> help ive fallen back into hq  
> i got this idea at 3AM and impulsively started writing it and finished it in like two days  
> im currently working on a big iwaoi AU project, so this was a nice change of pace  
> that iwaoi fic mmay or may not be posted later down the line, so ;]

When Koutarou arrived at his new apartment, it was about 10 PM. His previous place had been hours away, and even though he was absolutely exhausted by the time he opened the door and chucked some boxes onto the floor of the partially furnished room, he still took the time to set up all his equipment. He had planned on meeting his neighbors, but after considering the time, he decided to shelf the introductions until tomorrow morning.  
Luckily, it wouldn’t be the first time Koutarou had moved in the past two months. It only took about an hour and a half to get his computer, lights, camera, and microphone set up thanks only to experience. He was tired, but his determination to keep up his YouTube channel’s schedule overshadowed his fatigue. He didn’t have his bed set up yet, and the cheap couch in the living room wasn’t all that appealing anyway.

“Hey, hey, hey everyone! Koutarou here! I’ve just recently moved into my new apartment, I’ll be sure to do a house tour when I get everything set up! Until then, we’re going to play a quick indie game!” he announced into the microphone. Koutarou felt a little bad for being so loud in the middle of the night, especially since he hadn’t yet set up his soundproofing panels, but his energetic persona was a staple for his channel. People flocked to his wild and positive personality and laughed at his over-the-top reactions. He still tried to keep it down as best he could.  
But after about an hour of recording, though, he had slipped fully into his online personality, shouting and howling at the game in front of him.

It was around 1:30 AM when there was a series of knocking on his door. Koutarou paused his recording and camera, and stood up from his desk. He already knew it was a neighbor, woken up by his yelling; the same thing happened at his last apartment. Confrontation didn’t make him nervous or anything, but he did feel guilty for being a nuisance.  
He readied an apology and opened the front door.

In the hallway stood maybe the prettiest man Koutarou had ever seen in his entire life. Short black tousled hair (maybe even more tousled because he looked like he had just gotten out of bed), dark blue-green eyes, and a gaze that settled on Koutarou with mild annoyance. He wore a plain dark blue shirt and white shorts - Koutarou tried his hardest not to look at his thighs - and despite his eyebrow slightly furrowed in irritation, his eyes were calm and he didn’t display any real anger.

“I’m next door. My name is Keiji Akaashi, nice to meet you. You just moved in, right?” he said calmly, looking Koutarou over.  
Koutarou suddenly couldn’t remember the apology he had planned out just moments ago. Keiji Akaashi. His incredibly hot neighbor. Instead, Koutarou nodded his head wordlessly.  
“Then, welcome. I’m happy to make your acquaintance, but you’re a bit loud. It _is_ the dead of night. I don’t know what you’re doing, but please do keep it down for the rest of it, if you plan on staying up,” Akaashi said evenly, and Koutarou thought to himself how he already loved the sound of his voice.  
“S-sure! My bad, man,” Koutarou stuttered out. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

And with that, Akaashi turned and disappeared into his apartment, just next door. Koutarou made sure to quiet down for the rest of the night, but the image of his new neighbor lingered in his head, distracting him from the game he had been playing. In the middle of his game, he realized he’d been too distracted by his attraction that he never introduced himself. By 2 AM, Koutarou passed out on the couch to find it just as uncomfortable as he thought it would be.

\- - -

So, Koutarou was already off to a bad start with his new neighbor. Yelling into the night until Akaashi woke up and ultimately complained about it to him was not a good foot to start off on.  
Koutarou’s plan for the day entailed going to Akaashi’s apartment and making amends.

He’d been standing outside Akaashi’s door for a good three minutes, working up the nerve to knock. Koutarou had never had a problem with being outgoing and friendly, but the knowledge that his neighbor was amazingly attractive held him back. It wasn’t like Koutarou had never been in love with someone, of course. Though he’d stayed single all throughout high school, he had gotten crushes on friends of his before. But he had never had such a sudden love-at-first-sight reaction before, and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

In the end, he chickened out. He had to edit his video later, anyway. And besides, he had unpacking to do, and Kuroo had offered to come over and help, too. He was a busy person. He could apologize and introduce himself later, he reasoned.

Koutarou set out to unpack his boxes all afternoon. Sometime around 4 PM (three hours past the time he had told Koutarou the day before), Kuroo showed up to help him out, all the while complaining about how Koutarou had too much stuff. It wasn’t incorrect, of course. Koutarou had a bad habit of impulsively buying things he definitely didn’t need. But maybe he _needed_ that pencil holder shaped like a dinosaur’s head. No, he didn’t have tons of pencils or pens to keep in it, but he’d at least be prepared should the need ever arise.

“This is too tiring. How much crap does one guy need?” Kuroo groaned from the floor in front of the couch. In front of him sat a box full of miscellaneous junk Koutarou had bought online once. He flung his head back, resting it on the couch’s cheap, stiff cushions.  
Koutarou sat on the floor on the other side of the room, digging around in a box he had stored a bunch of books he’d never read in.  
“Not like you have anywhere else to be,” Koutarou pointed out, picking up a book titled “Easy Recipes for Beginners!”. Koutarou had only tried out one of the recipes in the book, and he had still somehow flubbed it, successfully setting a washrag on fire, along with an oven mitt and his entire roll of paper towels. He never picked the book up again after that.

“Kou, I could literally be _anywhere_ else and it would be more interesting than this,” Kuroo said, pulling out a squishy toy shaped like an owl and giving it a couple squeezes before dropping it back in the box.  
Koutarou scowled at him from across the room. “Fine, fine. We can finish unpacking later. Treat me to dinner, then,” he said, standing up and stretching his legs.  
“I’m not treating you! I volunteered to help, and you were pretty much done by the time I came anyway!”  
“I was pretty much done by the time you came because you told me you’d be here at 1 PM, and showed up three hours later!”  
“Whatever, fine,” Kuroo huffed, kicking the box in front of him to the side and standing up. “Let’s go to that sushi place down the street. It won’t be expensive there.”  
Koutarou hummed in agreement and lead the way out of the apartment.

Upon opening the door, he came face to face with messy black hair and blue-green eyes. Akaashi stood just outside of his own apartment, looking like he was just leaving. As Koutarou stepped out of his apartment, Akaashi’s eyes trailed over to look at him. Koutarou froze in the doorway, his heartbeat picking up.  
Behind him, Kuroo asked, “Something wrong? Move outta the way, dude.”  
Koutarou stayed stuck in place. Somehow, in his mind, he thought maybe if he just didn’t move, Akaashi wouldn’t notice him and just continue on. 

Instead, Akaashi fully turned to Koutarou and nodded in acknowledgement with those calm, blank eyes. Koutarou felt his breath catch in his throat, unable to get any kind of greeting out. Kuroo eventually shoved past Koutarou and noticed Akaashi.  
“Oh, hey,” Kuroo greeted with a wave of his hand.  
“Hello,” Akaashi replied politely, nodding his head to Kuroo as well. He looked over Kuroo, raising his eyebrows slightly in question.  
Kuroo answered his unasked question, “I’m just here to help this airhead unpack. I’m Tetsurou Kuroo.”  
“Keiji Akaashi,” Akaashi said with another small nod of his head.

Koutarou stood there, still unable to speak. Kuroo jabbed an elbow into his side, earning him a yelp.  
“We going or not, man?” Kuroo asked, already beginning to leave, but stopping once he noticed Koutarou still watching Akaashi. He sighed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, I get it. Hey, Akaashi,” he called, turning back to the smaller man.  
Koutarou flinched, his face heating up once he realized he had been staring.  
“We’re heading out for sushi. Wanna come with? You guys can, like, bond about being neighbors, or something,” Kuroo offered with a lazy grin.

The sushi bar was fairly crowded, it being a Friday night. The three of them squeezed into the corner seats of the bar, with Koutarou on the corner and Kuroo and Akaashi on either side of him.  
Koutarou wondered why Akaashi would even agree to go to a place like this. He didn’t strike Koutarou as someone who liked big crowds and lots of noises, being as quiet as he was. Kuroo ordered for the group, only bothering to ask Akaashi what he wanted. Kuroo and Koutarou’s taste in food was typically the same, so Koutarou usually let Kuroo get whatever he wanted and mooched off him.

Over the chatter of the restaurant, Kuroo leaned in to whisper in Koutarou’s ear, out of earshot of Akaashi, “Dude, your neighbor’s kinda hot.”  
Koutarou immediately glared at Kuroo, swatting him away. Kuroo feigned pain dramatically as he smirked.  
“He’s all yours, man. I’ve already got my sights on someone anyway. No need to ruffle your feathers,” Kuroo reassured in a hushed voice.  
“I’m not! Shut up!” Koutarou hissed as Kuroo let out a bark of a laugh.

“Oh, I never got your name,” Akaashi suddenly spoke up, turning to Koutarou.  
Koutarou flushed almost instantly, much to Kuroo’s amusement, who was howling in laughter, pounding a fist on the counter.  
Koutarou shot him a glare before answering, “Koutarou Bokuto. Sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before whipping his head around to Kuroo and shouting, “Shut up, you pain in the ass!” Of course, that only garnered more wheezing.  
“It’s nice to properly meet you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, giving him a polite nod that made Koutarou’s heart squeeze.  
“The pleasure is _all_ mine,” Koutarou said without thinking. After realizing the words had actually come out of his mouth, he was momentarily taken aback before making an executive decision to follow through. “It’s not every day your neighbor turns out to be such an alluring person.”  
Even Kuroo was surprised at his flirting. Koutarou was sort of surprised himself, but did his best to not let it show. Akaashi simply turned back to the counter without a word, maybe the slightest tint of red on his ears.

The night ended with the three of them walking to Koutarou and Akaashi’s apartments. Kuroo, all the while still giggling, holding his stomach and mumbling something along the lines of “He didn’t even know your name…” between his laughing, earning glares from Koutarou.  
Outside of the apartment building, Kuroo said his goodbyes to the two of them and left, still holding back chuckles. Koutarou and Akaashi silently walked together up to their hall.

Stopping in front of their respective doors, Akaashi bowed his head toward Koutarou in farewell. Koutarou wanted to talk more, wanted to maybe invite him over to chat or something. He opened his mouth to say something (he didn’t really know what, though), but Akaashi quickly disappeared into his apartment without another word, leaving Koutarou standing outside in the hall, stunned. He felt almost betrayed by the lackluster departure, like he had just gotten rejected. So, in his pettiness and frustration, he decided to take a more aggressive approach.

Koutarou spent the rest of his night editing his video from last night, and then prepping to record another. It was about 1:45 AM when he set up his lights and recording programs on his computer, readjusted his camera and calibrated his microphone. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any actual intention of recording a video, but his sights were set on something else for once.  
At exactly 2:00 AM, he pressed record and belted out, as loud as he could, “HEY, HEY, HEY!”

\- - -

It didn’t take long for a knock on his door to come. Koutarou was relieved; while his current video wasn’t going terribly, he was a bit distracted the entire half hour he’d been recording, waiting for the knock that he hadn’t even been sure would come.  
Koutarou paused his recording excitedly, jumped up from his chair, tossed his headphones off, and all but scrambled to answer the door.  
Sure enough, tired blue-green eyes scanned him up and down, a bit more irritation than the night before, as evident by the slight squint in his eyes and the prominent frown.

“Well, well, Akaashi. Fancy meeting you here,” Koutarou said with a lilt, leaning against his door frame.  
“Bokuto-san, when I asked you to keep it down, I meant all other nights, as well,” Akaashi said, clearly struggling to keep his voice even. Something about it made Koutarou want to laugh.  
“I’m just naturally loud! Of course, that’s something you could find out on your own, should we get to know each other,” Koutarou hummed. Under normal circumstances, he might have had a heart attack, trying to pull off a line like that, but the fact Akaashi had even come to his door was kind of overshadowing any self esteem problems he might have had (that, and he was, in fact, very tired). Even if Koutarou had provoked it himself.

Akaashi paused, seemingly at a loss for words for a moment. Koutarou could have sworn he’d seen red on his cheeks, but it also could have been wishful thinking.  
Akaashi cleared his throat, looking away. “In any case, it’s very late. Shouldn’t you be getting to sleep as well?”  
“If you tuck me in and kiss my head, I may be more compliant,” Koutarou winked, despite the feeling of heat on his face. Flirting was sort of an unknown territory for him, but he figured if there’s a first time for everything, he may as well go all in. Now he was sure of the redness to Akaashi’s face. 

"I’m being serious, Bokuto-san. I can’t sleep,” he said, re-angling his head to look up at Koutarou with a look that screamed “I’m _trying_ to complain to you”.  
“Because of me? Already? I was working my way up, but if you’d rather skip ahead…”  
Akaashi’s face turned bright red, and before Koutarou to think about how cute it was, he cleared his throat again, a hand hiding the bottom half of his face.  
“I-if you wanted to get to know me, all you had to do was ask. I would be happy to spend time with you...” he mumbled into his hand, his eyes pouting up at Koutarou.

Koutarou’s heart was racing. Any hints of drowsiness he may have had were doused with adrenaline.  
“...At a more appropriate hour,” Akaashi interjected, lowering his head and scowling at Koutarou. Red still lingered on his face and ears though, and Koutarou couldn’t help but laugh.  
“That’s no fun, though! Besides, you have to make it up to me for your lackluster goodbye earlier!” Koutarou pointed out.  
“That was because I was-” Akaashi stopped himself, trailing off. His face flared up again, turning bright red.  
Koutarou raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in question.  
Akaashi stuttered, “B-because I was… embarrassed about… being alone with you… because you’re…”  
Koutarou’s own face began heating up, already guessing the end of the sentence.  
“Alright, fine,” Akaashi mumbled in defeat, his hands running over his face, trying to hide his blush. “I don’t think I could go back to sleep anyway.”

They spent the night in Koutarou’s apartment, chatting mostly. Koutarou explained his career as a YouTuber to Akaashi, who didn’t quite understand it completely, but didn’t object to it.  
Sometime around 4 AM, when they were both a bit delirious with sleep deprivation, Koutarou had leaned over and kissed Akaashi’s head. Between all their blushing, Koutarou had mentioned his attraction, to which Akaashi thanked him and laughed, admitting to the same.

The next time Koutarou saw Kuroo, the latter howled at his flirting attempts. And even though he knew Kuroo noticed, nothing was said about the way Koutarou and Akaashi sat close to each other, hands brushing.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked over this only a little so there might be some weird wordings or typos, considering i wrote most of this at very late hours  
> in other news, ive been writing in present tense a lot recently so i had to adjust to write in past tense with this fic, i dont know why i did that to myself and didnt just write this in present tense but oh well
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
